Les Pirates appartiennent à la mer
by Bluehistory
Summary: Prit dans une tempête, l'équipage du Thousand Sunny doit faire face aux éléments déchaînés. Lorsque le Sunny se brise et que l'équipage tombe à la mer, c'est la survie de chacun qui est mise en jeu. Échoué sur une île, Zoro est sauvé par une jeune femme et doit alors attendre que ses camardes viennent le retrouver.


Quelque part dans le nouveau monde, la mer se déchainait sans relâche depuis plusieurs heures. Perdu au milieu de vagues gigantesques, le Thousand Sunny continuait tant bien que mal sa progression. A son bord, l'équipage tout entier n'avait de cesse de garder leur navire en état. Nami hurlait des ordres à chacun, tentant vainement de surpasser le bruit du vent. Tous étaient épuisés. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils luttaient sans faiblir face aux éléments et le ciel ne semblait pas vouloir montrer un quelconque signe d'amélioration. En tant que navigatrice, Nami savait que la météo pouvait être parfois capricieuse, voire même curieuse, dans cette partie du globe mais jamais encore ils n'avaient du faire face à une telle tempête. Il fallait que cela cesse. Rapidement.

Le tonnerre grondait et le ciel était de plus en plus menaçant. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux cherchait sans relâche une solution lui leur permettrait de sortir de cet enfer mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Ils étaient piégés par le mauvais temps. L'équipage n'aperçu les récifs qu'au moment même où ils rencontrèrent la coque du bateau dans un fracas étourdissant. Le Sunny fut parcouru de secousses faisant perdre l'équilibre aux membres de l'équipage. Zoro rattrapa de justesse Choper avant qu'il ne passe pas par-dessus bord mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur souffle qu'un nouveau rocher, bien plus gros que les précédents, heurtait de nouveau la coque déjà affaiblie du Sunny. Franky eut une pensée douloureuse pour ce qu'il considérait comme sa plus belle œuvre. Ce carnage devait cesser au plus vite.

o o o

 _Barter Island, Nouveau Monde._

Une jeune femme, Ena, longeait le bord de mer, profitant du vent dans ses cheveux et du soleil sur sa peau. Elle revivait ses souvenirs, revoyait ses parents en train de lui sourire. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes, comme une réponse aux images que lui renvoyait son subconscient. Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement en sentant la morsure de l'eau froide sur ses pieds nus. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Un homme semblait être échoué sur la plage un peu plus loin. Il était grand, trempé et visiblement inconscient. Son corps s'actionna de lui-même et elle couru dans la direction de ce pauvre homme. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côté et le retourna pour mieux constater les dégâts. A part quelques égratignures sur le visage, il ne semblait pas être blessé. Elle constata avec soulagement qu'il respirait mais la teinte bleue de ses lèvres et de sa peau ne présageait rien de bon.

L'homme était plus grand qu'elle et semblait avoir une musculature avantageuse. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il était trempé et cet homme pesait le poids d'un âne mort. Il lui fallu toute la volonté du monde pour le soulever et passer son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle chancela sous le poids mais ne pouvait pas le laisser la. Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait le temps qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide ?

Lentement, un pas après l'autre, elle progressa en emmenant avec elle l'homme toujours inconscient. Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures, Ena arriva finalement jusqu'à la petite maison qu'elle partageait avec Dai, son frère aîné, et Jack, l'homme qui s'occupait d'eux. Elle constata avec un soupir de déception que la maisonnette était encore vide. Elle se traina jusqu'à la première chambre sur son chemin, la sienne, et y déposa l'homme. Elle s'empressa de lui retirer ses vêtements mouillés et de les remplacer par d'autres, secs cette fois, appartenant à son frère. Elle ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir en constatant qu'elle avait raison concernant la musculature de cet homme. Elle le recouvrit ensuite d'une lourde couverture puis sortit de la chambre. Elle était épuisée.

o o o

Elle fut réveillée par l'arrivée bruyante de Jack et de son frère. Elle se redressa de la chaise où elle s'était assoupie en massant son corps endolorit.

\- J'ai trouvé un homme aujourd'hui, lança-telle de but en blanc.

\- Comment ca ?

\- Il était inconscient. Je l'ai trouvé sur la plage, son bateau a du être pris dans une tempête et son corps aura dérivé jusqu'ici.

\- Et ou est-il ? Demanda Jack de sa voix éraillée.

\- Dans ma chambre. Il dort.

Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'aller vérifier si cet inconnu était toujours inconscient. Jack fronça les sourcils en le voyant ce qui n'échappa pas la jeune fille.

\- Tu le connais Oncle Jack ?

\- Non... Non pas du tout.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Je vais faire le dîner, tu as l'air épuisé Ena. Prends ma chambre pour cette nuit d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça en silence avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose : que cet homme s'en sorte vivant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette mer meurtrière.

o o o

Le lendemain matin, elle fut tirée de son sommeil par des éclats de voix. Elle reconnu celle de son frère mais la seconde lui semblait inconnue. Prudemment, elle se dirigea vers la pièce principale d'où semblait provenir le son. Elle y découvrit son frère qui tentait tant bien que mal de retenir l'homme qu'elle avait trouvé inconscient hier. Visiblement il allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Où suis-je et où sont mes sabres ?

\- Calmez-vous, je vous l'ai déjà dis mon nom est Dai et je ne sais pas où sont vos sabres d'accord ?

\- Dans la salle de bain, dit Ena d'une voix timide. Ils sont dans la salle de bain avec vos vêtements.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la voix de la jeune fille. L'inconnu lui lança un regard glacial avant de lui demander d'une voix tout aussi dure où se trouvait la dite pièce. Elle lui indiqua d'un regard et il s'y engouffra rapidement. Il en ressorti en tenant dans une main ses précieux sabres et en secouant ses vêtements de l'autre.

\- Où est-elle ce n'est pas vrai ! Où est cette fichue carte ?

Il semblait se parler à lui-même si bien que ni Dai ni Ena ne prirent la parole. Après avoir retourné son vêtement dans tous les sens pendant un long moment, il finit par se rendre compte que ce qu'il cherchait n'y était pas. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir sans un mot de plus, Ena l'interpella.

\- Vous ne devriez pas sortir, la météo est mauvaise aujourd'hui et vu votre état hier, il serait plus prudent de vous reposer.

Il se retourna en entendant sa voix, lui adressa un regard puis sans un mot franchit la porte.

o o o

\- Quel imbécile non mais vraiment ! Je le traine jusqu'ici, le soigne, l'installe confortablement et qu'est-ce que j'obtiens en retour ? Rien ! Pas même un remerciement ! J'aurais du le laisser sur la plage !

Ena s'activait dans sa chambre pour remettre tout en ordre. L'inconnu ne s'était pas vraiment préoccupé de laisser la chambre rangée avant de partir... Elle se précipita en dehors pour atteindre la cuisine en entendant le bruit de la vapeur s'échapper de sa marmite. Et dire qu'elle avait préparé la veille un bon repas qui redonnerait des forces à n'importe quel homme.

\- Quelle idiote ! Se fustigea-t-elle.

Elle était en colère mais surtout déçue. Elle aurait pensé que cet homme lui aurait montré un peu plus de reconnaissance après qu'elle lui ait sauvé la vie. Ena faisait partie de ces personnes qui pensent toujours davantage au bien être des autres qu'au leur. De ce fait, l'attitude des autres pouvait, au choix, la rendre très heureuse ou la blesser profondément. Dans le cas présent, elle était plus blessée qu'heureuse.

Elle remuait inconsciemment sa cuillère dans son plat, perdue dans ses pensées lorsque Jack et Dai entrèrent. En la voyant dans cet état, son frère comprit que l'altercation de ce matin avec l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé l'avait plus affectée qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser entendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle lui sourit en se retournant avant de saluer Jack, cet homme qui prenait soin d'eux comme un père depuis des années. Elle se rendit alors compte que son inconnu était revenu. Il était assis à même le sol à l'extérieur, face à l'immensité que représentait l'océan. Elle lui dit qu'ils passaient à table mais il ne broncha pas alors elle n'insista pas. Elle dîna tranquillement en compagnie de son frère et de son oncle puis lorsqu'ils la quittèrent pour aller se reposer, elle termina de ranger rapidement la pièce. Elle jeta un regard vers l'homme aux cheveux verts et constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé. Elle poussa un soupir puis avisa le plat qu'elle lui avait préparé sur la table. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et lui parla d'une voix douce.

\- Vous pouvez m'ignorer si ça vous chante mais ne vous laissez pas mourir après les efforts qu'il m'a fallu pour vous ramener jusqu'ici et vous soigner. Votre repas est sur la table.

Puis elle le quitta sans un mot de plus. En se levant le lendemain, elle découvrit une assiette vide et propre sur la table mais aucun signe de l'homme aux cheveux vert.

o o o

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines désormais qu'Ena avait secouru cet homme. Elle ne connaissait rien de lui. Ni son nom, ni son âge. Ni même d'où il venait. Il ne lui parlait jamais. A vrai dire, ils ne l'avaient plus entendu parler depuis le jour où il lui avait demandé ses sabres. Il disparaissait la journée et ne réapparaissait que le soir. Il ne mangeait jamais avec eux mais Ena laissait toujours une assiette pleine sur la table pour lui qu'il laissait vide et propre le lendemain matin. Malgré son comportement étrange, Ena appréciait sa présence. Elle le savait jamais loin et se sentait rassurée de le savoir à proximité. Souvent, elle l'apercevait au loin, assis sur le sable blanc en train de contempler l'océan comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. Elle était venue s'assoir à ses côtés, une fois, mais malgré son manque de parole, elle avait sentie qu'elle le dérangeait. Alors elle ne l'avait plus fait. Elle ne contentait de l'observer depuis le seuil de la maison.

Elle sillonnait les étales du marché sous un soleil chaud et agréable en repensant au comportement du jeune homme. Ses sacs pleins de provisions pesaient lourds pour ses petits bras mais elle profitait de l'ambiance joyeuse du marché en flânant devant les étales des marchants. Le marché de Barter Island était très réputé. De nombreux marchand faisaient le trajet jusqu'ici pour vendre leurs biens les plus précieux.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une affiche attira son attention. D'autres étaient accrochée au mur mais seule l'affiche d'un certain pirate retint son regard. Désormais, elle savait qui il était.

o o o

Lors du dîner ce soir là, elle se montra plus fermée que d'ordinaire. Lorsque son frère lui demanda si tout allait bien, elle lui répondit simplement en souriant qu'elle était fatiguée. A la fin du repas, elle s'attarda un peu, prenant son temps pour ranger puis une fois son frère et son oncle dans leur chambre respective, elle avisa la plage où se tenait son inconnu qui ne l'était plus vraiment finalement. Sans un bruit, elle se dirigea vers lui et se stoppa seulement quelques mètres derrière lui. Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue bien qu'il n'ait pas esquissé un geste.

\- Je sais qui tu es, commença-t-elle doucement. J'ai vu ton affiche un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsque j'étais au marché.

Elle cru le voir se raidir et tourner imperceptiblement la tête dans sa direction.

\- Tu ne crains rien ici tu sais. Ni moi, ni Dai, ni Jack ne diront quoi que ce soit. Tu es libre de rester aussi longtemps que tu le voudras. Je n'ai pas peur des pirates. Et si tu nous avais voulu du mal, tu l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps.

Elle fit une pause, espérant entendre sa voix mais seul le bruit des vagues lui répondit. Elle soupira en resserrant des bras autour de son corps pour se protéger du froid. Cet homme ne ressentait-il donc rien ?

\- Bonne nuit, Zoro.

o o o

Elle avait espéré que quelque chose aurait changé après ce soir là mais il demeurait le même. A l'exception près qu'il prenait désormais ses repas avec eux. Ena avait sourit la première fois qu'il s'était joint à eux pour dîner mais n'avait rien dit et lui non plus. Il restait seul le reste de la journée à contempler la mer où à s'entrainer dans le sable et ne parlait jamais. Ce ne le rendait que plus intriguant aux yeux de la jeune fille.

Ce jour là, à l'heure du déjeuner, Ena avait préparé deux assiettes comme elle le faisait maintenant depuis que Zoro vivait ici. Dai et son oncle Jack ne rentrait jamais dans la journée et elle passait le plus clair de son temps seule. Elle s'installa et commença à manger en silence. Seulement, un mouvement lui fit relever les yeux. Pour la première fois, le jeune pirate s'installait avec elle pour déjeuner. Toujours sans un mot mais ce fut suffisant pour faire sourire la jeune femme. Il ne s'éternisa cependant pas et disparu dehors aussitôt qu'il eu terminé son repas. Ena ne s'en offusqua pas, c'était déjà un gros progrès.

Le même schéma se reproduit le midi suivant et celui d'encore après. Mais Ena en avait assez de ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant. Elle était bien décidée à entamer une discussion avec le pirate. « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas peur du jeune homme mais elle devait avouer qu'il l'intimidait avec son air fermé et son regard froid. Elle inspira un grand coup puis se lança.

\- Parles-moi de toi.

Il stoppa un instant son mouvement puis reprit sans un regard pour elle.

\- S'il te plait Zoro.

La encore il réagit à l'entente de son nom mais ne dit rien.

\- Ca fait des semaines que tu vis ici et je ne sais rien de toi. Alors que je sais très bien que tu sais pleins de choses sur moi. Si tu penses être discret en m'observant depuis la plage c'est raté.

Un sourire en coin étira son visage. Ena sourit à son tour, c'était un bon début.

\- Parles moi de toi Zoro redemanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il poussa un profond soupire puis planta son unique œil valide dans les siens.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Sa voix grave résonna un instant dans la pièce en faisant frissonner Ena au passage. Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle savait qu'il ne s'ouvrirait à elle que peu de temps et que le moindre faux pas la ferait revenir en arrière.

\- D'où viens-tu ?

\- East Blue.

Il avait répondu d'une voix trainante, sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton œil ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Elle aurait voulu poser une main dessus mais n'eu pas le courage.

\- Rien. Il fit une pause. Disons que c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Et une leçon face à ma faiblesse de l'époque.

\- Ca te fait mal ?

\- Plus maintenant.

Elle le sonda un instant du regard comme pour vérifier la véracité de ses paroles mais ne rencontra rien d'autre que son regard froid et dur. Elle continua de lui poser des questions pendant des heures et s'il semblait se lasser, il n'en montra rien. Ena était fascinée par les petits détails qu'il lui avouait et fière qu'il accepte de se confier à elle.

\- Quel est ton rêve ? J'ai entendu dire que tous les pirates partent en mer pour exaucer un rêve.

\- Assez pour aujourd'hui, dit-il en se levant rapidement.

Il réajusta ses sabres à sa ceinture et sorti sans un mot. Quelques instants plus tard, Dai et son oncle Jack pénétrèrent les lieux. Ils semblaient épuisés. Tous deux travaillaient au chantier naval de l'île. Il n'était pas rare que les bateaux marchants soient endommagés en arrivant à Barter Island et nombreux étaient les hommes à travailler à leurs réparations. Ena se sentit soudainement coupable en réalisant que rien n'était prêt pour le dîner. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer alors qu'elle discutait avec Zoro. Elle se précipita en cuisine et prépara rapidement de quoi nourrir son frère et son oncle.

\- Tu as passé une bonne journée petite ? Demanda son oncle après que Dai se soit absenté.

\- Oui, et vous deux ?

\- Fatigante.

Le silence prit place entre eux jusqu'à ce qu'Ena ne le brise.

\- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qui il est.

\- Oui, avoua le vieil homme.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ?

\- Parce que je sais comment tu réagis en présence de pirate. Tu les idéalises tous mais certains sont vicieux et cruel. Tous les pirates ne sont pas comme ceux qui vous ont ramenez vos parents Ena. Et j'avais peur qu'en apprenant qui il est tu te mettes inutilement en danger.

\- Mais Zoro n'est pas comme ces pirates que tu décris ! Il est bon j'en suis persuadée Oncle Jack.

\- Et que feras-tu le jour où il te blessera ? Tu t'attaches trop vite aux pirates Ena, il n'est pas différent des autres. Avoir rencontré un jour dans ta vie un pirate ayant fait une bonne action ne fait pas des autres des êtres recommandables.

\- Tu as tord à propos de lui oncle Jack contra-t-elle dans un murmure. Le dîner est prêt, dit-elle d'une voix plus forte en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?

\- Tu m'as coupé l'appétit.

o o o

Les mots de son oncle tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et Ena eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Elle voulait y croire. Elle voulait croire que Zoro était un homme bien et qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal. Les paroles de Jack avaient également ravivées de vieux souvenirs qu'elle aurait souhaité oublier. Elle se revoyait petite, à peine âgée de sept ans, courant sur cette même plage, insouciante de la cruauté du monde. Elle attendait avec impatience le retour de ses parents sous l'œil protecteur de Dai à peine plus vieux qu'elle. Leurs parents étaient des marchants, comme la moitié des habitants de cette île, et ils s'absentaient régulièrement en mer pour aller chercher de nouveaux produits à vendre sur le marché de Barter Island. Ce qu'elle ignorait encore à l'époque, c'est que l'océan est aussi beau que meurtrier. Le navire de ses parents avait été prit dans une tempête sans précédent, les laissant sans la moindre chance. Leur bateau avait chaviré et l'équipage entier avait succombé sous les assauts des vagues. Quelques jours plus tard, un équipage pirate avait accosté sur l'île, ramenant avec eux les derniers vestiges du navire marchant et les quelques corps qu'ils avaient pu repêcher. Ena et Dai avaient perdu leur insouciance ce jour là. Jack qui était un bon ami de leurs parents les avait pris sous son aile et les avaient épaulés face à cette tragédie. La jeune enfant qu'elle était alors avait développé une gratitude sans borne pour ces pirates que tout le monde décrivait comme des êtres sanguinaires, sans foi ni loi. Eux étaient différents. Ils avaient ramené leurs parents. Alors oui, elle n'était sans doute pas très objective, mais elle voulait y croire. Zoro était un homme bien, elle en était persuadée.

o o o

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Une sorte de routine s'était installée entre Zoro et Ena. Il la rejoignait pour déjeuner à midi et il répondait à certaines de ses questions. Doucement, ils s'apprivoisaient. Le jeune homme était actuellement sur la plage en train de s'entrainer. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il était advenu de ses compagnons le rendait fou mais le journal n'avait rien annoncé concernant l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille donc il restait une chance pour que tous s'en soit sorti.

Il vit qu'Ena s'était installée sur le sable non loin de lui, un livre à la main. Il était surpris, elle ne s'aventurait jamais si proche de lui en dehors de la maison. Elle du sentir son regard posé sur elle car elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu préfères que je m'en aille ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pour être honnête, elle espérait que non. Elle se sentait seule toute la journée et avait soudainement eu envie de passer du temps avec le jeune pirate. Mais elle avait fini par le connaitre un petit peu et elle savait qu'il aimait sa solitude. Alors elle attendait en silence qu'il lui donne sa réponse.

De son côté, Zoro réfléchissait. Il s'entrainait le plus souvent seul et n'avait pas envie de changer ses habitudes. Mais d'un autre côté, la présence de la jeune femme n'était pas dérangeante. Il s'était aperçu au fil du temps passé avec elle qu'elle était calme et respectueuse. Alors finalement, il hocha la tête en signe de négation puis retourna à son entrainement et fit semblant de ne pas voir le sourire resplendissant qui ornait le visage de la jeune femme à quelques pas de là.

Lorsque Dai et Jack rentrèrent du chantier naval ce soir là, ils les trouvèrent dans la même position. Lui en train de s'entrainer, elle son livre à la main. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, tout deux partageant la même crainte.

o o o

\- Zoro ? Zoro ? Appela Ena.

Elle vit le jeune homme franchir la porte d'entrée un air peu avenant sur le visage. Elle avait interrompue son entrainement et il espérait pour elle que ce soit important. Il la trouva perchée sur une chaise, tentant d'attraper un plat bien trop haut pour elle. Il attendait le moment où elle perdrait l'équilibre, car il ne faisait aucun doute vu l'équilibre précaire de la jeune femme que les choses se termineraient ainsi.

\- Ah te voila ! Tu ne devrais pas rester dehors avec un temps pareil Zoro, dit-elle en désignant la pluie au dehors. Tu vas être malade.

Il la dévisagea un instant en se demandant si elle était sérieuse. Bien sur qu'elle l'était. Il la vit perdre l'équilibre sur sa chaise une fois son plat en main et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ena avait fermé les yeux en prévision de l'impact qui ne vint pas. Elle entrouvrit doucement les yeux en sentant un bras fort la soutenir et croisa les yeux sombres du pirate.

\- Tu ferais bien de t'occuper de toi avant de t'inquiéter de moi, répondit Zoro d'une voix lasse.

Il laissa Ena se remettre sur ses pieds puis reprit la direction de la plage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu meures d'une pneumonie Zoro. Alors tu vas être gentil et t'assoir sur cette chaise, dit-elle d'un ton sévère.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant qu'elle se saisisse de son bras trempé pour le diriger vers la table. Sans trop savoir comment, Zoro se retrouva assis à table tandis qu'Ena s'affairait en cuisine. Elle déposa devant lui une tasse de thé brulant pour le réchauffer puis reparti sans même attendre une réponse de la part du jeune homme.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais répondu lorsque je t'ai demandé quel était ton rêve, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça.

\- Quel est le problème alors ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines autant à vouloir me connaitre ? Qu'est ce que ca peut bien t'apporter hein ?

Ena était resté surprise de sa réponse. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait connaitre tant de chose à son sujet ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Elle voulait le connaitre c'est tout. Elle voulait prouver à Jack qu'elle avait raison aussi, que Zoro était un homme bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ca alors elle se retourna et continua la préparation de son repas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé mais je partirais de cette île sans un regard en arrière à la seconde où j'en aurais l'occasion.

Elle l'entendit se lever et quitter la pièce pour retourner sur la plage mais elle n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter. Parce qu'elle savait déjà tout ça. Mais malgré tout, elle avait _mal_.

o o o

La pluie faisait rage depuis la veille et Zoro n'était pas réapparu depuis leur discussion. Ena tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre devant Dai et Jack mais elle était vraiment inquiète pour le jeune homme et elle n'aimait pas le savoir dehors par ce temps. Elle souhaita en souriant une bonne journée aux deux hommes qui partageaient sa vie tout en leur demandant d'être prudent mais son sourire se fana dès que la porte se referma derrière eux. Elle était morte d'inquiétude. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à côtoyer la mort. Elle ne voulait plus jamais perdre quelqu'un auquel elle tenait. Plus jamais. Parce que oui, elle tenait à Zoro. Cette constatation ne la surprenait même pas. Elle faisait tout pour convaincre toute le monde du contraire mais elle savait bien au fond d'elle-même qu'elle s'était attaché à lui.

Alors elle attrapa une cape dans ses affaires et sorti dehors dans la tempête. Elle le chercha des yeux tout d'abord, puis à proximité de la maison mais il était introuvable. La pluie la trempait et le vent glacial la faisait frissonner. Elle resserra la cape autour d'elle et s'aventura un peu plus loin sur la plage. Elle criait son nom mais seul le silence lui répondait. Elle marcha pendant des heures sous la pluie qui ne faiblissait pas sans jamais apercevoir le jeune pirate aux cheveux vert. Une inquiétude sourde lui broyait le cœur. Où était donc passé cet idiot ? Elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'aventurer en ville, il n'irait pas là bas vu le nombre de membres de la marine qui s'y trouvaient. Ne restait que la forêt. Elle avisa les épais branchages et la pénombre qui y régnait et s'y engouffra courageusement. Elle continuait d'hurler son nom, tentant vainement de couvrir le vrombissement du vent dans les feuilles. Elle marchait depuis le matin sans avoir rien avalé de plus qu'un modeste petit déjeuner, elle était épuisée, trempée jusqu'au os et terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas le retrouver. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit définitivement parti, sans lui dire au revoir.

Seule sa volonté farouche permettait à son corps fatigué de toujours la porter. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était tant la forêt était dense et elle cria à nouveau son nom. Elle cria, encore et encore, jusqu'à entendre un bruissement dans les feuillages non loin d'elle. La panique prit lentement possession de son corps. Elle tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien d'autre que ce bruit qui se rapprochait. Elle vit se découper une silhouette dans la pénombre, celle d'un homme, et elle pria le ciel pour qu'il s'agisse de Zoro. Elle le vit finalement émerger, tout aussi trempé qu'elle et un air à la fois furieux et inquiet sur le visage. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune fille, il se précipita vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Sa voix était dure et froide et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Il était furieux. Mais malgré son air menaçant, elle souriait. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, il n'était pas parti. Alors toute la pression s'échappa de son corps qui se fit soudain lourd. Elle se sentait tant soulagé qu'elle se laissa aller vers lui jusqu'à l'entourer de ses bras. Elle posa son front contre le torse trempé du jeune homme et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait. De soulagement sans doute. De peur aussi. La peur de l'avoir perdu. La peur de ce qu'elle ressentait au fond de son cœur.

Zoro de son côté était furieux contre la jeune femme. Furieux qu'elle soit sortie par ce temps et qu'elle se soit mise en danger pour lui. Il s'était rendu dans l'après midi sur la plage devant la maison pour s'abriter. Il avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps seul pour faire le point après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ena et s'était donc isolé. Mais en découvrant un peu plus tôt la maison vide, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il était reparti sous la pluie à la recherche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière était toujours contre lui et il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Sa réaction le surprenait, elle avait semblé terrifiée lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé alors que lui ne pouvait ressentir rien d'autre que de la colère envers la jeune femme. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait s'autoriser à ressentir que de la colère et faire disparaitre cette inquiétude qui lui avait compressée l'estomac jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve.

Zoro senti soudain un poids contre lui et en baissant les yeux, il réalisa qu'Ena s'était assoupie. Elle était trempée et tremblait dans ses bras. Pestant contre la jeune femme, il la prit le plus délicatement possible dans ses bras et fit le chemin en sens inverse vers la maison. Lorsqu'il arriva, Dai et Jack étaient déjà là et tout deux semblaient au bord de la crise d'hystérie en voyant la maison vide. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver sur le pas de la porte Zoro, tenant toujours dans ses bras une Ena inconsciente et trempée, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement à sa rencontre. Ils lui posèrent des centaines de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse et il décida de les ignorer pour se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Il n'y avait plus remis les pieds depuis le jour où il s'était réveillé ici avec le naufrage du Sunny. Il prit le temps de détailler la chambre un instant avant de déposer la jeune femme sur son lit. Ses lèvres étaient rendues bleues par le froid et la pluie. Il aurait fallu la changer pour qu'elle ne soit pas malade mais il se refusait de le faire.

\- Idiote, murmura-t-il à l'encontre de la jeune femme endormie en passant sans s'en rendre compte une main dans ses cheveux trempés.

Il se détourna ensuite laissant Dai s'occuper de sa sœur et parti s'installer sous le porche de la maison. Sa tête était pleine de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faiblir ainsi et de se laisser aller. Il avait l'impression de se perdre lui-même depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Barter Island. Il fallait que Luffy vienne le chercher, et vite.

o o o

Dai était assis au chevet de sa sœur depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Elle était fiévreuse et ne s'était pas réveillée depuis que Zoro l'avait ramené. Il s'inquiétait pour sa sœur et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie dehors avec un temps pareil. Barter Island était plutôt réputé pour son climat agréable mais il arrivait parfois que de violentes tempêtes s'y déroule et dans ces moments là, les habitants restaient généralement au chaud chez eux. Il espérait qu'elle serait bientôt remise car il ne supportait pas de la voir malade. Il se devait de veiller sur elle.

Lorsque l'heure du diner arriva, il sorti pour rejoindre Jack dans la cuisine qui s'était chargé du repas. Il s'installa en silence et commença à manger sans dire un mot. Il s'interrompit cependant en voyant Zoro rester dehors sous le porche de la maison à regarder l'horizon.

\- Rentres manger avec nous Zoro, dit-il d'une voix qui ne tolèrerait pas un refus.

Zoro le jaugea du regard un instant avant de capituler et de venir s'installer table à son tour. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. C'était la première fois qu'il dinait avec les deux hommes puisqu'il mangeait généralement seul le soir. Il sentait le regard pesant de Jack sur lui et fit des efforts pour l'ignorer autant que possible.

\- Un problème ? Demanda-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

\- Laisse ma nièce tranquille, se contenta de répondre le vieil homme.

Sa voix était dure et tranchante, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Jack le tenait clairement pour responsable de la situation.

\- Oncle Jack... Débuta Dai avant de se faire couper par Zoro.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien si votre nièce n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de se promener toute la journée seule sous la pluie. La prochaine fois, contentez vous de me remerciez pour l'avoir ramenée vivante.

Vexé, le vieil homme se leva d'un bond avant de rejoindre sa chambre rapidement. Dai soupira face à la réaction du plus âgé puis se retourna vers le jeune pirate.

\- Désolé, soupira-t-il. Et merci d'avoir ramené Ena. S'il lui était arrivé quoique ce soit... Je ne l'aurais pas supporté dit-il en secouant la tête pour chasser de son esprit ses pensées. Ma sœur semble tenir à toi, continua-t-il devant le silence de son interlocuteur. Elle a tendance à idéaliser les pirates et c'est généralement un problème. Mais elle semble plus heureuse depuis que tu es là.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et parti vider sa vaisselle sale dans l'évier avant de retourner au chevet de sa petite sœur pour la nuit. Zoro quant à lui ne savait quoi penser des paroles du jeune homme et c'est l'esprit perturbé qu'il alla se coucher.

o o o

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Ena se sentait encore faible et elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Puis lentement, les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle était partie chercher Zoro, avait errée sous la pluie toute la journée avant de finalement le retrouver et ensuite... Ensuite quoi ? Elle se redressa soudainement attirant au passage l'attention de son frère aîné.

\- Ena, tu te sens mieux ? Tu dois rester au lit encore un peu, ta fièvre n'est pas encore retombée.

\- Zoro... dit-elle dans un souffle. Est-ce qu'il...

Elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase. Que se passerait-il s'il était reparti ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

\- Il est dans la pièce à côté.

\- Est-ce que... Elle n'osait pas finir sa phrase.

\- Je vais le chercher, fini Dai en souriant. Mais interdiction de sortir du lit, compris ?

Ena acquiesça puis observa son frère sortir de la chambre. Elle ne savait pas si Zoro accepterait de la voir. Après tout, il avait été très clair sur sa présence ici. Il n'attendait rien en retour et saisirait la moindre occasion pour quitter l'île. Elle attendit plusieurs minutes en silence. Elle entendait son frère parler mais pas suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse le comprendre.

Ena vit finalement Zoro entrer dans sa chambre en silence. Un sourire apparu automatiquement sur ses lèvres. Elle était contente de le voir. Son regard s'accrocha au sien quelques instants sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne prenne la parole. Il la fixait sans rien laisser transparaitre de ses émotions tandis qu'elle était un livre ouvert. Finalement, voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à parler, Zoro amorça un mouvement de recul pour quitter la pièce. Il n'était pas venu pour faire de la figuration.

\- Attends ! Zoro, ne pars pas, s'il te plait.

La supplique dans sa voix stoppa son mouvement et il se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme restée alitée.

\- Merci de m'avoir ramenée à la maison, souffla-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

\- Tu n'es qu'une idiote répondit-il après un moment.

\- Sans doute, oui répondit Ena doucement, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux mais elle avait peur qu'il parte si elle ne le faisait pas. Zoro était à peine plus âgé qu'elle mais il dégageait un charisme impressionnant et une telle aura de puissance qu'elle ne savait pas toujours comment l'aborder. Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement brisé par le bruit de leur respiration. Finalement, Zoro reprit la parole en posant une main sur ses sabres.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux, répondit-elle avec honnêteté. Dai m'a dit que ma fièvre n'était pas complètement retombée mais je vais bien. Grâce à toi. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre plus doucement. Je suis contente de te voir.

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi Ena ?

Sa question la prit au dépourvue. Zoro était un homme qui parlait peu mais qui savait toujours viser au cœur du sujet. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de formalité et allait droit au but.

\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle sincèrement avec un sourire triste.

Elle savait que Zoro partirai bientôt sans un regard en arrière. Elle savait aussi que si elle tenait à lui - probablement plus que de raison - la réciproque n'était pas vraie. Alors, non, elle n'attendait rien de lui. Elle se contentait des quelques moments qu'il consentait à lui accorder jusqu'au moment où tout ceci prendrait fin.

Zoro était surpris par la réponse de la jeune femme autant que par le ton résigné qu'elle avait employé. Etrangement, il se sentit coupable de la faire se sentir malheureuse, parce qu'il le voyait dans ses yeux malgré ses maigres tentatives pour lui cacher ses sentiments. Depuis le début, Ena avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il se sente bien, lui préparant des repas au même titre que son frère et son oncle, en respectant toujours ce besoin de solitude et d'éloignement qu'il ressentait. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé quoique ce soit et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Et étrangement, cela le dérangeait. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, pour la remercier de s'être occupé de lui tout ce temps.

\- Est-ce que... commença-t-elle attirant ainsi l'attention du jeune pirate, est-ce que tu resterais un moment avec moi ?

Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il pouvait bien passer un moment avec elle. Il s'installa à même le sol, contre le mur avec ses sabres posés contre son épaule. Ena se retenait de lui dire de s'installer dans un endroit plus confortable mais elle avait peur qu'il ne s'agace et change d'avis. Elle était contente de passer un moment avec lui. Ca n'était plus arrivé depuis leur discussion mouvementé deux jours avant et aussi bête que cela puisse paraitre, cela lui avait manqué.

\- Racontes moi une de tes aventures demanda-t-elle doucement. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'autre que cette île. Raconte-moi le monde Zoro.

Sa demande le laissa sans voix un moment. Il ne savait pas par où commencer, il avait vécu tellement de choses depuis sa rencontre avec Luffy. Alors il décida de commencer par le commencement. Il lui raconta comment était son village natal puis lui parla des terres qu'il avait visité. Zoro lui apprit qu'il existait un restaurant sur l'eau où l'on servait la meilleure nourriture qu'il ait jamais gouté (bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais à Sanji) puis lui raconta leurs aventures dans le pays ensablé d'Alabasta et sa princesse qui s'était battu corps et âme pour son pays. Le jeune homme relata non sans fierté comment ils avaient défié le gouvernement mondial à Enies Loby en allant sauver l'une des leurs puis il lui décrivit les paysages enneigés du royaume de Drum. Il vit ses yeux pétiller encore davantage lorsqu'il lui révéla l'existence de l'île céleste et des personnes qui y vivait. Il esquissa un sourire en la voyant ainsi suspendue à ses mots. Il mentionna le bateau maudit de Thriller Bark et les monstres qui y résidait puis cette île sous-marine peuplée de créature mi-homme mi-poisson.

Ena peinait à croire que tout ceci soit vrai et elle buvait chacune des paroles du jeune pirate. Elle l'écoutait lui raconter ses aventures avec ses compagnons et elle prit alors pleinement conscience de la torture que cela devait être pour lui d'être ainsi séparé d'eux, obligé de rester à terre, lui qui appartenait à la mer.

Ils passèrent la journée ainsi. Aux alentours de midi, Dai leur apporta un repas chaud et les découvrit dans la même position que plus tôt dans la journée. Ena avait gardé le lit comme il le lui avait demandé et Zoro était toujours installé sur le sol. Il lui racontait ses aventures et sa petite sœur regardait avec émerveillement cet homme qui sans le savoir la faisait elle aussi voyager. Il n'était pas resté longtemps, ne voulant pas rompre ce qui était lentement en train de se construire. Car il n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien le rapprochement entre sa sœur et ce pirate mais qui était-il pour la priver du bonheur qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, simplement parce qu'il avait peur pour elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Zoro avait passé la journée avec Ena et lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'heure, la nuit était déjà là. Il interrompit alors son récit et se leva, entrainant les protestations de la jeune femme.

\- Ou vas-tu ?

\- Il est tard, tu dois te reposer, répondit-il pour toute réponse.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte !

\- Ca devra attendre demain dit-il en posant une main sur le sommet de son crane pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

L'air boudeur qu'affichait la jeune femme l'amusait. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé et il était temps pour elle de dormir. Avant qu'il ne soit hors de porté, elle attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. Zoro releva à nouveau les yeux vers elle, prêt à lui dire de se reposer mais elle le devança.

\- Merci, pour aujourd'hui.

Elle lui offrit alors un doux sourire qui le laissa incertain. Finalement, il hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres lui aussi avant de sortir de la pièce en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

o o o

Comme il le lui avait promis la veille, Zoro passa la journée suivante au chevet d'Ena, à lui raconter la suite des aventures de l'équipage au Chapeau de Paille. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les derniers évènements les avaient plus rapproché qu'ils ne le pensaient et ils profitaient tout deux des moments passés ensemble. Zoro se laissait lentement allé en présence d'Ena, offrant plus facilement un sourire ou une confession. La jeune fille quant à elle savourait la présence du jeune pirate à ses côtés et gardait précieusement dans un coin de sa tête chaque anecdote, chaque moment qu'il partageait avec elle.

Après quelques jours passés au lit, Ena était à nouveau sur pied et reprenait ses activités habituelles dans la maison. Zoro continuait de s'entrainer sur la plage mais désormais, il ne le faisait plus seul. Ena passait la majeure partie de son temps à ses côtés et tout deux pouvaient alors passer des heures à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être chacun plongé dans leur activité, savourant simplement le fait de ne plus être seul.

Lentement, jour après jour, un lien fort se tissait entre eux. Bien plus fort que ce qu'ils auraient pu imaginer au départ. Seulement, désormais, leur temps à deux était compté.

o o o

Deux mois avaient passé depuis l'arrivée de Zoro sur Barter Island. Ce dernier s'étonnait toujours de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles de son capitaine et il espérait que chacun s'en soit tiré indemne. Cet exil forcé loin de ses compagnons lui rappelait les deux ans qu'il avait passé sur les terres de Dracule Mihawk.

Depuis des semaines, Ena lui apportait le journal qu'elle allait acheter en ville pour qu'il y cherche des informations sur son équipage mais rien n'était publié sur les Chapeau de Paille. Alors quand il vit la jeune fille arrivé près de lui ce matin là, le journal en main, il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Ce n'est qu'en voyant l'expression étrange sur le visage de celle qui l'avait sauvé qu'il se retourna vers elle.

\- Un problème Ena ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête en serrant douloureusement les yeux.

\- Tu vas vouloir voir ça, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le journal.

Elle partie avant même qu'il lise le titre du jour. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant s'éloigner vers la maison. Son comportement était étrange. Il déplia rapidement le journal et commença à le parcourir des yeux. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Sur la deuxième page, une photo de Luffy annonçait « _Le Chapeau de Paille refait surface ! Mais où sont donc le chasseur de pirate Roronoa Zoro et le guerrier légendaire SniperKing ?_ ». Il parcouru rapidement l'article des yeux avant d'être interpelé par une phrase en particulier : « _Nous recommandons la plus grande prudence aux habitants de Barter Island et de l'île de Kawa qui semblent être les destinations les plus probables pour le navire des dangereux Chapeaux de Paille_ ».

Alors c'était ça ? Luffy arrivait. Un sourire étira son visage. Enfin ! Enfin il allait pouvoir repartir sur les mers avec ses compagnons et accomplir son rêve. Il scruta bêtement l'horizon à la recherche du Thousand Sunny même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas être déjà là puis se retourna vers la maison. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il repensa à la réaction de la jeune femme qui y vivait. Elle avait sans doute déjà lu l'article avant même de lui donner le journal et avait fait les mêmes conclusions que lui : d'ici quelques semaines, il partirait. Il ne lui avait jamais caché son envie de quitter cette île au plus vite mais il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas avoir remarqué l'attachement que lui portait la jeune femme. Lui même s'était attaché à elle et elle lui manquerait sans doute une fois en mer. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester.

Il regagna d'un pas rapide la maison et y entra sans un bruit. Il trouva Ena penchée au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine en train de préparer le repas mais il pouvait voir ses mains et son corps tout entier trembler. Il fut complètement décontenancé en l'entendant renifler. Etait-elle en train de pleurer ?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte il se retrouva debout derrière elle. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leur deux corps et il vit qu'elle avait remarquée sa présence derrière elle en voyant tout son corps se raidir.

\- Le repas sera bientôt prêt, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle s'activait toute vitesse dans la cuisine pour éviter d'avoir à le regarder. Elle pouvait pourtant sentir le regard du jeune pirate sur elle et elle priait pour être capable de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Elle devrait être heureuse, il allait bientôt retrouver ses amis, ses compagnons et poursuivre son aventure. Il allait bientôt retourner sur cette mer meurtrière qui lui avait déjà tant prit. Il allait bientôt partir.

Bien rapidement, Zoro en eu assez de la voir courir partout en évitant son regard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans un tel état. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il attendait de pouvoir partir de cette île depuis des semaines et savoir que, bientôt, il reprendrait la mer le rendait heureux. Oui mais voila, voir Ena dans cet état nuisait à ce bonheur tout juste acquis. La voir si malheureuse lui serrait le cœur et il voulait faire cesser ces larmes affreuses qui coulaient sur ses joues. Alors il saisit son bras lorsqu'elle passa devant lui et il la senti se raidir aussitôt qu'il eu posé sa main sur sa peau.

\- Ne me touche pas, supplia-t-elle si doucement qu'il cru d'abord avoir rêvé.

Elle tenta de se dégager mais il ne la laissa pas s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, il la retourna vers lui afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit dans cet état, aussi faible, aussi égoïste. Elle gardait son visage résolument tourné vers le sol où elle voyait ses larmes s'écraser. Le plus délicatement qu'il lui était possible, Zoro passa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et redressa son visage vers lui. Ses yeux évitaient avec précaution son visage et il finit par s'agacer.

\- Ena, appela-t-il d'une fois dure mais pourtant douce.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Ena regardes-moi.

Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête de droite gauche en tentant de se dégager.

\- Parles-moi, dit-il plus doucement en reprenant les mêmes mots qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'il était arrivé.

Elle se murait dans un silence douloureux qu'il ne supportait pas. Il ne voulait pas la voir comme ça mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

\- Je vais partir Ena.

Ces simples petits mots suffirent à briser le barrage qui retenait jusqu'alors ses larmes. Elle éclata en sanglot et ses genoux fléchirent sous l'émotion. Zoro tenta un instant de la retenir avant de finalement se laisser aller sur le sol avec elle. Elle pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, ses deux mains plaquées sur son visage pour dissimuler sa détresse et en la voyant ainsi, si frêle et si désemparée, il s'en voulu. Il s'en voulu de l'avoir laissée se rapprocher de lui, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été capable de la repousser plus ardemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle perdre tout intérêt en lui. Il s'en voulait atrocement. La peine de la jeune femme résonnait en lui douloureusement.

Lentement, il passa un bras autour d'elle et l'attira à lui. Il savait que ca se changerait rien à sa peine, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer ainsi sur le sol de la cuisine sans ne rien pouvoir faire. Parce qu'il allait partir, et que tout cela ne changerait rien. Aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraitre, sa peine lui faisait mal mais elle ne changerait rien à sa décision de partir.

Alors il la laissa s'accrocher désespérément à son kimono tandis qu'il la sentait se blottir contre lui et que ses larmes coulaient sur son torse jusqu'à imprégner son vêtement. Il referma ses bras autour de celle qui lui avait tant donné ces deux derniers mois et se mit à lentement la bercer.

Parce qu'elle avait mal et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus.

o o o

Ils étaient restés des heures dans cette position, sur le sol de la cuisine. Puis courageusement, Ena s'était relevée et été allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle y était toujours lorsque Dai et Jack étaient rentré et il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps à Dai pour trouver Zoro et lui demander des explications. Ce dernier était assis sur la plage, face à l'horizon et au soleil couchant. Il entendit Dai arrivé vers lui avant même qu'il ne soit à sa hauteur. Il resta debout derrière lui sans un mot d'abord, puis n'y tenant plus il avait finit par parler.

\- Que c'est-t-il passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Zoro lui tendit le journal ouvert à la page de l'article sur son équipage. Dai le prit et le lut rapidement. Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il reposa le journal et rentra dans la maison. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, il s'y était pourtant préparé mais il se trouvait étrangement démuni face à la peine de sa petite sœur.

o o o

Le lendemain matin, bien après que Dai et son oncle soient partis, Ena n'était toujours pas ressortie de sa chambre, pas même pour déjeuner, et Zoro commençait malgré lui à s'inquiéter. Il resta un moment interdit devant la porte de la jeune femme, essayant de percevoir le moindre son mais rien ne filtrait. Lentement, il se saisit de la poignée et ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans un bruit. Ena était devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin et si elle l'avait entendue entrer, elle n'en montrait rien.

Il avança jusqu'à être à quelques pas d'elle. Il aurait pu la toucher en tendant le bras. Elle se retourna finalement vers lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient gonflés et rouge, signe qu'elle avait trop pleuré.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

\- Ne part pas, supplia-t-elle.

\- Tu sais que c'est impossible.

Elle sourit tristement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Oui, elle le savait, mais elle se devait d'essayer. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa main sur le visage du jeune homme. Elle le vit se crisper un moment puis il planta en elle son regard incertain. Elle fit courir sa main sur sa joue, puis sur cet œil meurtrit qu'elle n'avait pas osé toucher la première fois. Il ferma son autre œil en sentant la douce caresse de la jeune femme. Elle l'observait avec attention, tentant de mémoriser chaque parcelle de son visage. Elle laissa sa main s'égarer dans les cheveux verts du pirate, dérangeant quelques mèches au passage. Elle le trouvait diablement beau. Il rouvrit soudainement les yeux en sentant sa main chaude descendre dans son cou puis parcourir du doigt la portion de cicatrice qui lui était visible sur son torse. De son autre main, elle s'accrocha désespérément au kimono vert de Zoro, comme pour le retenir.

De son côté, Zoro l'observait, tachant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir tout en essayant de réprimer tout ce que ses caresses pouvait lui faire ressentir. Il la sentit soudainement contre lui, son visage blottit dans son cou et il resta un moment incertain. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face ce petit corps pressé contre le sien. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres de la jeune fille dans son cou puis les rouvrit en la sentant s'éloigner. Avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un geste pour la retenir, elle déposa sa main sur son visage et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui. Il voyait ses yeux aller et venir entre son regard et ses lèvres et il comprit ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça Ena, souffla-t-il.

Il en avait envie, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Elle ne faisait que se faire davantage de mal.

\- Tais-toi, souffla-t-elle en retour en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Bientôt tu ne seras plus là. Vois ça comme ton cadeau d'adieu.

Sa voix avait flanché à la fin de la phrase et il tenta de protester mais le regard que lui lança la jeune femme suffit à l'en dissuader. Elle était sure d'elle. Alors lentement, il la laissa approcher jusqu'à sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres. Il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres entre eux et il décida de les franchir lui-même. Il posa le plus légèrement possible ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme qui se blottie aussitôt contre lui. Il sentit une larme couler pour aller mourir sur leurs lèvres unies. Il le savait, il le lui avait dit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si obstinée ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit incapable de lui résister ?

Il voulu s'éloigner lorsqu'il sentit ses petites mains explorer son torse et faire glisser sur ses épaule son kimono. Mais elle passa une main derrière sa nuque pour le retenir près d'elle avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

\- Je t'en pris Zoro. Juste une fois. Tu auras tout le temps de m'oublier lorsque tu seras parti.

\- Je ne peux pas te faire ça... On ne devrait pas.

\- S'il te plait Zoro. Ne me fait pas croire que tu n'en a pas envie...

Et elle avait raison. Et il le savait. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir lutté tout ce temps contre ce qu'il ressentait vraiment au fond de lui pour la jeune femme, il avait l'impression qu'avec de simple mot elle avait réussi à franchir toutes ses barrières. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir davantage mais il n'était qu'un homme et la détermination dans le regard de la jeune femme finit par le décider. Alors il la laissa lui retirer son kimono vert et ferma les yeux en sentant sa bouche sur son torse. Il referma lentement ses bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte protectrice et la dirigea vers le lit au centre de la pièce. Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il vit ses yeux rempli de larmes et il voulu s'éloigner aussitôt. Ena s'en rendit compte et le retint en posant ses deux mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et il discerna alors, derrière les larmes, cette étincelle de joie et de bonheur qui la rendait magnifique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux à lui, sans doute un étrange mélange de sentiments contradictoires, mais cela la fit sourire.

Il laissa sa tête reposer un instant dans le creux du cou de la jeune femme et il savoura le contact de leurs peaux nues. Il soupira lentement en la serrant contre lui. Il avait lutter tout ce temps pour ne pas laisser les sentiments qu'il avait peu à peu développé pour la jeune femme prendre le contrôle mais visiblement, son combat était vain. Alors il baissa les armes et pour une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, il s'autorisa à ressentir toutes ces émotions. Il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte réconfortante de la jeune femme et il lui transmit tout ces sentiments qu'il avait refoulé si longtemps.

Oui, il allait l'aimer, même si ça devait être la seule et unique fois.

o o o

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Zoro mit un moment avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis il tourna la tête et tomba face à Ena, endormie sous les draps. De son corps nu ne dépassait que son épaule et il laissa sa main l'effleurer avec douceur. Pendant un instant, il se mit à imaginer ce que pourrait être sa vie avec elle. Ils auraient pu construire quelque chose et être vraiment heureux ensemble. Avoir une famille et une vie normale. Mais tout cela ne sera jamais possible. Parce qu'elle appartenait à la terre et qu'il appartenait à la mer. Parce qu'il était un pirate. Peut importe la force des sentiments qui les unissait, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais heureux sur terre. Et il avait des promesses à tenir, un rêve à accomplir. Il ne pouvait pas rester.

Alors il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentie se blottir contre lui dans son sommeil et il resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

Il repartirait en mer, mais une partie de lui resterait à terre avec elle.

o o o

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. D'un commun accord, ils avaient prit la décision de profiter des jours qu'ils leur restaient. Parce qu'Ena avait compris ce jour là, que Zoro aussi redoutait ce jour qui les séparerait. Elle avait compris à travers chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses baisers qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne s'autorisait à le montrer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il restait le même homme froid et réservé mais elle savait désormais qu'elle avait une place dans son cœur. Elle l'avait parfois senti se glisser entre ses draps pour la serrer contre lui la nuit. Alors elle dormait blottie contre cet homme, ce pirate, qu'elle aimait et qui partirait bientôt.

Malgré leurs tentatives pour restez discret, Dai et Jack avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose avait changé. Ils avaient bien vu les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient et tout deux avaient bien remarqué que Zoro avait changé vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Mais ils ne disaient rien et les laissaient vivre ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Chaque seconde qui passait les rapprochait davantage du moment où ils devraient se dire au revoir. Alors cette nuit là, quand Zoro la retrouva dans sa chambre, ils passèrent la nuit à se dire à quel point leurs sentiments étaient forts. Chacun de leurs gestes transpirait l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre sans l'avoir encore vraiment avoué. Leur étreinte avait un gout de désespoir et une larme coula sur la joue d'Ena. Lorsqu'il la vit, Zoro l'effaça d'un baiser avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille ces trois mots, preuve de ses sentiments, qu'elle n'espérait plus avant d'ajouter après un baiser :

\- Je ne t'oublierais pas.

Cette nuit là, ils s'aimèrent pour la dernière fois.

o o o

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'à l'horizon, la silhouette d'un navire pirate se découpa. Zoro était debout face à la fenêtre lorsqu'il la vit émerger lentement. Il reconnu immédiatement le navire. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres mais il disparu lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui l'observait dans le lit. Elle entoura le drap autour d'elle pour cacher sa nudité avant de le rejoindre face à la fenêtre. Elle dirigea son regard vers l'horizon et vit alors ce navire au pavillon pirate s'approcher de l'île. Et elle su. Les moments passés avec Zoro appartenaient désormais au passé et le jour qu'elle avait tant redouté était finalement arrivé. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre pour se blottir contre cet homme qu'elle aimait. Elle enroula le drap qui la protégeait contre son corps à lui pour mieux sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle s'était promis de ne pas pleurer mais quelques larmes dévalaient déjà ses joues pour aller mourir sur la peau ambrée du pirate. Il releva son visage vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il leur restait peu de temps désormais. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui et profitait de ce baiser au maximum. Puis ils se détachèrent et les yeux pleins de larmes elle déclara :

\- Nous devons préparer tes affaires.

o o o

Le Sunny était juste là. Grâce à la carte de vie de Zoro, ils avaient pu accoster juste devant la maison d'Ena. Zoro entendait son capitaine crier son nom sur le pont et il su qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Alors il se saisit de ses sabres et se tourna vers Ena qui l'observait, prêt à partir, et qui luttait pour retenir ses larmes.

Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Ne pleure pas, souffla-t-il douloureusement.

\- Sois prudent.

\- Je te le promets.

Ils entendirent à nouveau Luffy crier son nom au loin et il su qu'il devait partir maintenant. Il laissa son pouce dessiner des cercles sur la joue de la femme qu'il aimait, gravant chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire avant d'ajuster ses sables à sa ceinture. Il était fin prêt.

\- Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-il.

\- Je sais, répondit-elle courageusement. Je l'ai toujours su. Après tout, les pirates appartiennent la mer.

\- Je reviendrais.

\- Et je t'attendrais.

Alors il embrassa une dernière fois cette femme qu'il aimait et qui lui avait tant donné avant de sortir de la maison sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour maintenant. Il rejoignit rapidement le Sunny et monta à bord sous les exclamations de ses compagnons. Ils étaient finalement au complet.

Tandis que le navire mettait les voiles et s'éloignaient doucement de Barter Island, il tourna une dernière fois son regard vers cette petite maison sur la plage. Il ne voyait pas Ena, mais il était sure qu'elle était derrière la fenêtre. Il espérait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas mais désormais, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Alors dans un dernier regard, il verrouilla dans sa mémoire tout les souvenirs qui le ramenaient auprès d'elle. Quant à son cœur, une partie était restée à terre.

o o o

 _On dit que chaque pirate qui vogue sur les mers possède un trésor._

 _Celui de Roronoa Zoro demeure caché à Barter Island._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
